Blended Awesomeness
by Sarahkayt
Summary: Random movies and T.V shows that I decided to blend together... It is very strange but kind of funny.


What if the jedi came from wizards? What if Lucy was not the only one to open the wardrobe? What if Aliens have had more to do with earths history then some thought?

None of these things are true but below is a "how it could have happened."...

LORD OF THE RINGS

A million years ago there was a planet. On this planet was a large continent called, Middle Earth; on which lived humans and a few other species. Some unimportant things involving dark lords, and something about a ring happened there before the aliens came. Aliens that knew how smart humans could be, came to Middle Earth and taught the humans about technology. They brought most of the humans back to the galaxy where the aliens came from. A galaxy far far away…

STAR WARS

In this new system humans thrived. They became smarter, and they helped society. The wizards who had come with the humans, decided to blend magic and technology together and they became the first Jedi. The Humans population grew so much that the aliens wished that they had never brought them there. They asked a young genus alien to make a virus to kill all humans. The alien did and they set the virus loose, the alien made a mistake in the virus and all it did was kill aliens. The only one left was saved by a cure from the virus but the cure made it so ugly that it could hardly bear to see anyone. It created a machine army to hunt down and kill all the humans. This was the birth of the Birth of Cylons.

What if the jedi came from wizards? What if Lucy was not the only one to open the wardrobe? What if Aliens have had more to do with earths history then some thought?

None of these things are true but below is a "how it could have happened."

BATTLESTAR GALACTICA

The newly created Cylons obeyed their master and began to kill humans so the humans all decided to leave this galaxy and travel back to middle earth. They did and were continuously attacked by Cylons on the way back till a the old alien finally died. The Cylons having no one to obey now; turned themselves off.

Humans got back to middle earth to find that the land had shifted making several smaller continents, and that the humans who had not gone with the aliens had not progressed intelligently at all. The smarter humans decided to join their kind in its uncivilized ways and they destroyed all the old spaceships. They could not live like the others for long though and started teaching other humans about art and science and brought around the Renaissance period.

EARTH HISTORY (MIXED WITH OTHER STUFF)

On earth humans kept living and over time started inventing and discovering more. At a time when just about the whole world was fighting in a war a young girl opened a magic wardrobe, but that isn't very important right now. Humans kept living till they had been on earth for about 200 something years, a few humans then discovered that they had strange abilities due to an certain gene, (They were actually descendants of the wizards or Jedi but how were they supposed to know that?) These humans were persecuted on earth till one called Logan found the same wardrobe that the girl had found years earlier. All these "Mutants" went through that wardrobe and never came out except one named Kitty Pride who walked through the door to tell an older couple that their daughter (a girl named Jean) had been eaten by a lion. Kitty went back through the wardrobe and anyone who had known Jean, celebrated.

STAR TREK

Over time humans discovered spaceships again and lived on and around earth. They were by discovered some aliens (No relation to the one who made the Cylons) who lived in peace with the humans till they had used up all the resources on and around earth. The aliens went south to other galaxies and the humans decided to send out a scientist family to travel to a planet miles away.

LOST IN SPACE

This family was traveling in their spaceship but they got lost and were never seen or heard from again.

FIREFLY

Humans found a new galaxy after their last failed attempt that was nearer. and began to live there without any aliens. Years after anyone could even remember earth the reincarnation of Chuck Norris was born in the form of a girl named River Tam, she by the way went on to become totally awesome.


End file.
